Slave Holder
by Twilightfans
Summary: Bella is sold by her parents to a man named Edward because they were on the edge of becoming bankrupt and in dept. Edward falls in love with his new slave. Dark themes. Edward is a half-vampire. Sequel is being written by Tewt.
1. Chapter 1

Slave Holder

_Summery: _Bella is sold by her parents to a man named Edward because they were on the edge of becoming bankrupt and in dept. Edward falls in love with his new slave. Dark themes. Edward is a half-vampire.

_A/N: _I'm changing Bella's last name to Vernaducci (it's Italian).

"You are to go to a man Called Edward Cullen, Isabella! You know we need the money. Edward will be your Master, you'd do well to not annoy him or he could just make you a whore!" Theresa Vernaducci yelled at her daughter.

"But, Mama, I could go work!" Isabella protested.

"No! I will not have my Daughter work! I would much rather you are servant to the most powerful man in all of Italy!"

"Yes, Mama," Isabella purposely made her self look defeated and weak but instead she was hatching a plan of escape. She didn't care if her family lived or died, and they sure didn't care enough about her to worry about her. They would all die sometime or another, anyway so why should she bother.

Before she knew it Edward called upon her and she was placed in his car while Edward was talking to her mother about the details of this arrangement. Della saw her new _**Master**_ (heavy sarcasm) coming towards the car and she moved to the other side, hoping to drew no one's attention. Edward opened the car door and sat down. His valet closed the door behind him.

"Hello Slave," Edward said being all nice and shit.

"Good morning Master Edward," Isabella said then one Edward had turned his head and looked out the window, she stuck up her middle finger and with a blinding quickness Edward had grabbed her wrist.

"Isabella, what did you just do to me?" Edward asked, incredulously.

"Um... I just flipped you off," she said not caring what he did to her.

"Slave, you're going to be punished severely when we get back to the Cullen Castle," he said while he was smiling inwardly at thee fierceness of his angel. "Come, sit on my lap and behave like a good pet and I might forgive you." Bella came to sit on his lap but he didn't even think that her softness would make him hard. "You might as well as go to sleep; it's going to be a good 5 hours before we reach the castle."

"Yes Master," Bella said like a good slave, but Edward wanted her to say _his_ name.

"Bella, don't call me 'Master' just call me Edward," he said in a voice full of need but Bella didn't notice. She was too aware of the hardness growing beneath her.

"Yes Mas—Edward," her naturally husky voice made Edward even harder. Bella shifted a little and gasped when Edward grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Bella why don't you lie down so you can get some rest before we get to the castle," _and I start taking you like a rutting animal_, he didn't add that but he sure was thinking it. God, he wanted her so bad!

"Yes, Edward," she said and proceeded to lay her head on his leg while stretching out very carefully. She shifted a few times to get comfortable then she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It didn't take her long; her mother had worked her to the bone, getting ready for Edward's arrival.

While Bella was sleeping Edward was thinking about why it felt like his heart was trying to lurch out of his chest and attach itself to Bella's. He finally figured out that he was truly devoted and in love with her, after about 3 hours. It took about that long to get to the castle. Right when the car stopped at the castle Edward picked Bella up in his arms and his servants scurried towards him as he got out and started walking towards the gates.

"Open the gates and make way!" he bellowed to his servants. They scurried to do his bidding. The gates were at once flung wide so Edward could enter and his manservant, Jasper, held open the door which led to the secret stairwell which led to Edward's bedchamber and now Bella's since he was insisting that she sleep with him.

Bella slept all the while, not even moving when Edward set her on his bed. "Would you like me to fetch a water basin, sir?" Jasper asked.

"No, we'll be fine. I'm actually going to wait for her to wake up before I tell her. I might sleep too so it'll be awhile. Probably not until next rising." The next rising was when the sun set. Everyone, in Castle Cullen, was vampires, except Bella. Edward would have to tell her _**right**_ when she woke.

In the three hours that Edward watched Bella sleep, she barely moved. She looked like an angel, with her silky hair in disarray on the pillow. Then she moved restlessly, turning towards him, whispering his name in that natural husky voice of hers. Edward lost all pretense of control.

There was nothing saintly about him, and there never would be. There was no way he could lie beside her and not need to touch her soft skin or taste her sweet and wild flavor. His reaction to her, the first time he'd actually laid eyes on her, had been so physical, so sharp and strong, the ache in his body becoming a permanent part of him, in her presence.

He needed to touch her silken skin, stroke his hands over her lush, curvy body, sink into the fiery heat of her and bury himself deep and hard, over and over, until she could never think of another man—look at another man—feel the least bit of chemistry with another man. He was through being the gentleman and protector; he was going to stake his claim in no uncertain terms, because if he didn't he would go quietly insane. His body was already so sensitive he couldn't stand the painful press of fabric against his skin for even one more moment. With one hand he tore his shirt over his head, then he shed his jeans, grateful for the cool air.

Isabella. Just Bella. She was the sexiest women he'd ever encountered. She was naturally sensual with her curvy body, her husky voice and the fluid, feminine grace with which she moved. He bent his head to hers, unable to resist that full, beautiful mouth. He'd had a lot of fantasies about her mouth, warm and velvet soft and so perfect it could stop a man's heart.

He wasn't feeling gentle at all, he was feeling animalistic and in desperate need of taking her. He caught both wrists as she came awake, stretching her arms above her head and pinning them to the mattress.

"Kiss me, Bella. Don't think; just kiss me."

Beneath him, she froze, her lashes lifting. She looked dazed and drowsy, a little fearful, but she wanted him. He could see the instant desire flare in her eyes.

Bella's breath stopped. For a moment she couldn't think or breathe. Butterflies whirled and danced in her stomach, fluttering their wings until every muscle bunched and tightened in anticipation. Immediately her body responded to his, this one man who would be her downfall if she let him. Desire pulsed hot and wet between her legs. She was instantly aware that he was naked and it was unfair that he was so good looking when she was as plain as dirt.

Arousal teased her breasts, danced over her thighs, sliding into her stomach to wreak chaos. She stared up at the face only inches from hers. She looked into his eyes. They glittered with arousal but deep within she saw love, and tenderness.

"Kiss me, Bella," His voice was nearly a growl.

She recognized the command. He wouldn't close that small inch between them; he was insisting she give herself to him.

"I'm afraid." Might as well as give him part of the truth. The full truth was that she was frightened of the intensity of desire she felt for a man she barely knew and that their connection blew her mind.

"I know." His hands framed her face, his body shifting even more to cover hers. "Kiss me now."

"If I do this, there's no going back for me. You're asking me to give myself to you, and I won't ever be the same again."

One hand, warm and rough, slid down her throat, over the swell of her breast, moved with infinite slowness over her thin shirt to find the hem. He bunched the material with his fist which lightly caressed her stomach. "Kiss me."

His voice was commanding. The sound sent a shiver down her spine, teased her nipples into hard pebbles. She took a ragged breath. She was so susceptible to him.

"Edward…" his name came out as a husky whisper; a plea to save her from herself.

His head lowered, his silky hair brushing over her skin like caressing fingers. His lips brushed over her neck just below her ear, tongue licking wickedly, teeth scraping, sending her nerve endings into shock. He lifted his head again, his gaze, hot and hungry, colliding with her desperate one. "Kiss me, Bella. Stop running and kiss me."

His need for her surrounded her, enclosed her in raw sexual hunger. She knew what he was asking—no—demanding. He wanted her complete surrender.

She touched his lips, tracing them. Do you know what you're asking of me? Do you really know who I am?" She was really asking if she was safe, but she could see by his expression he wouldn't let her get away with that. He insisted on blind trust.

"Damn it, Isabella! Fucking kiss me, now!" His voice was rough, agonized, almost a growl, but so sensual that Bella came hard and fast. She cried out, a gasping plea, tormented with hunger for him. It seemed as if she'd needed him for so long she couldn't think of anything else but having him buried inside her. His hand slid down her stomach, sending each muscle curling into a tight ball of desire. In desperation she closed that small distance, her mouth finding his, arms encircling his neck, fists clenched in his hair, holding on as if to a life preserver.

Their tongues twined and danced, hot licks, desperate frenzied kisses, devouring one another; feeding on each other's passion. He kissed her as though his very life, his very survival depended on it. He kissed her as if he could never get enough of her or the taste of her.

He shifted again, throwing the cover from the bed onto the floor, his mouth never leaving hers, caging her with his body. She felt his heavy erection, thick and hard, pressed tight against her thigh; and another needy moan escaped.

Her head fell back as his mouth moved across her chin and down her throat, teeth nipping at her skin then his tongue easing each small sting. His lips went to the neckline of her thin tee-shirt, and he frowned, lifting his head for a minute to look down at the cloth covering her heaving breasts. He simply caught at it with one hand and jerked hard, ripping it from her and tossing it aside. Her whole body clenched and she grew wetter and wetter at his display of impatience.

"Mine," he growled and lowered his head to feast on her aching breasts.

The harsh sound of his voice sent a ripple of fire shooting through her veins, nearly sending her over the edge again. His mouth closed over her nipple, suckling strongly. Bella shivered as sensations poured through her.

She was terrified that Edward had read her mind and would fulfill her darkest fantasies, yet she couldn't stop, couldn't find the will to resist Edward's dark seduction. His body was hard and so hot he sent electrical currents sizzling through her veins. His mouth was rough, sensuous; his lips pulled at her breast, sending lightning to her thighs and melting any remaining resistance to his seduction. His hands were even rougher than his mouth, teasing and pulling at her nipples, cupping her breasts possessively. His teeth scraped and taunted, his tongue stroking each nipple with quick hot flicks that drove the breath from her body.

His hands slid down, shaping her rips, her waist, sliding beneath the waistband of her jeans to strip them from her, leaving her exposed to his hot, hungry gaze. He stared down at her body, the flushed breasts, the tucked in waist and flared hips, her thighs slightly parted to give him a glimpse of the treasure waiting, already damp with desire.

He bent his head to her stomach, blazing a trail of fiery little nips all the way to her pubic hair, and Bella's head tossed and turned on the pillow. She cried out again, a soft whimper as she tried to make sense of the fire building relentlessly. She'd never experienced such a clawing need in her body, so much pleasure it bordered on pain. Edward took her over, driving her out of her comfort zone, pushing her beyond anything she'd ever imagined—even in her darkest fantasies. Her skin was hypersensitive; her core was pulsing with the tormented need to have Edward inside her.

His hands swept her thighs open for him, one leg sliding between hers, his arms pinning her hips beneath him, locking her in place as he lifted his head. His gaze held stark, raw hunger, ravenous lust and absolute command, "Mine," his tone was raspy, and harsh. His mouth ruthlessly covered the hot, sweet core of her, tongue plunging deep, finding her most sensitive spot and flicking hard, over and over. She tried to scream as an orgasm ripped through her but no sound emerged. She nearly came off the bed in spite of his arms restraining her. His mouth only continued the assault, burning her from the inside out between the suckling and the hot flicks of his tongue.

The more she fought, the firmer he locked her in place, his arms enormously strong, his mouth consuming her, the sensation shattering, rocking her with its intensity. She couldn't catch her breath; her nerve endings were so tight and sensitive she thought she might die. The inferno built and built. She shook her head back and forth on the pillow, fingernails digging into his back as she tried to pull him closer.

He was relentless, taking his pleasure, insisting on her going with him as high as he wanted to take her. He plunged his tongue deep, took the slick, wet offering and reveled in his ability to send her into the next level of sensual sensation. Blood pounded through the muscles of her pussy, tightening, contracting, until she nearly sobbed as his mouth drove her even higher, and she could feel her body straining for another release. He rose above her like the warrior he was, his eyes fierce and filled with an insatiable lust. He jerked her thighs apart, his hands rough and insistent. She saw him then, savagely aroused, thick and hard and far too intimidating. He pushed the head of his cock against her pussy and stayed there, holding her gaze with his.

"You're mine. Say it, Bella. Only mine. I want to hear you say it."

He moved, a short thrust that had her biting off a scream as he pushed in a little deeper, stretching her. She had known all along that he was the one who would know, who would see beneath her skin, down to her very soul, and once he uncovered her need for this—this taking her beyond anything she'd ever known—she'd be lost—and she was. She'd never be free of him. She was his, body and soul, locked together now by something beyond her, and it was terrifying.

She shook her head, tears swimming in her eyes.

Edward caught her hands, laced his fingers through hers and bent over her, pressing her hands to the mattress, rocking with another short thrust of his hips, stretching her again as he sunk deeper. "Look at me, Bella. Right now, look at me."

She couldn't look away. She was trapped by his absolute will and his expertise. She blinked at the tears stinging her eyes, and he leaned forward and took them with a slow caress of his tongue. Instantly she knew she was in love with this man she has only known for a few short weeks. Her muscles clamped tightly around him.

"Say you belong to me, Bella," He repeated each word in a rough, husky voice, his hands holding hers tightly. "Say you're mine."

"Damn you," she hissed, knowing this was the only way left to protect herself but at the same time knowing she'd fail. "You want everything."

He bent forward again, rocking his hips, forcing another inch, stretching her relentlessly. "Everything you are is mine."

"Then you're mine," she said in desperation, "Then you belong to me."

"With everything I am," he agreed and slammed his body home.

He took her breath away, his cock driving through her tight inner muscles, spreading fire as she arched into him, her body still fighting for more as she writhed under him, impaled now and gasping for breath.

"Damn, Bella, you're so tight!" his voice was a harsh gasp above her head.

In some secret place in her mind, she had wanted this, a man who knew exactly what he wanted and took it, a man who dared to push her further than she'd ever been, but reality was different than imagination and she was terrified that she'd never be able to pull herself back together and be Bella. Just Bella.

Edward easily controlled her body with his own, but he was lost in the absolute pleasure of their bodies. Each time her muscles clamped down and sensations tore through his body, the pleasure burst through him, far more than he'd ever experienced. His strokes became harder, deeper, and more rhythmic as she went wild beneath him. Her head tossed on the pillow, her hips arching into his, muscles tightening as the pressure built and built with no relief. She fought the torturous erotic pleasure, sobbing his name.

His hands clamped down on her thighs, holding them apart, shifting her so that she felt the caress of his cock stroking over her sensitive knot of nerves already on fire. The more she fought, the higher he took her, biting back a growl, his teeth bared as he drove himself into her, claiming her, riding her, taking her with him into another sensual dimension.

Bella couldn't stop the shudders wracking her body, or the involuntary raking at his back with her nails. She was on fire as he rode her. He felt like velvet-encased steel, driving through tight, stretched muscle already inflamed and in need of release, but the erotic torture didn't end, didn't stop, and she couldn't stand it. The fierce thrusting of his hips, the thick cock driving deep into her, stretching and burning, sending streaks of lightning flashing through her entire body, the tension inside coiling tighter and tighter as she gasped and writhed beneath him was too much. Fear skated through the haze of lust, love, and need, heightening the sensations even more. Her breath ceased, the room darkened around her and colors danced behind her eyes as her body tightened unmercifully around his thick cock. And then it came. Wave after wave, multiple orgasms streaking through her pussy, blazing through her stomach and breasts, burning her from the inside out, endless, vicious, without mercy, the sensation so intense she wasn't certain if it was pleasure or pain. It was too much for Edward also; the sensation started in his toes, ran up the column of his thighs, tightened in his balls and burned in his stomach. He lost all control for the first time in his life, pouring himself into her, jet after jet of hot come, as her body gripped him. He collapsed over her, breathing roughly, her body pulsing around his.

Bella lay under him, limp, her breathing ragged. His body shuddered from the explosive release. Never in his life had it ever been like that. Her slick, wet heat, burning around his shaft, the tight grasp of her body on his, the torturous brutal release was more pleasure than he'd ever known.

Bella had made him come alive, turning his body inside out. She had given him an immeasurable gift. She had surrendered herself to him, entrusted her body, her mind, all that she was to him and in doing so had staked her own claim on him.

"I don't think I'm alive anymore," Bella whispered. "I think you killed me."

She looked dazed almost uncomprehending. He nuzzled her neck, kissed the pulse beating rapidly behind her ear and rolled over, closing his eyes as he slid from the warmth of her body. "That was incredible."

Bella could hear her heart thundering in her ears. She hadn't known sex could be like that, and it was truly terrifying. On one hand to think it might happen again, and on the other to think it might never happen again. She didn't know which was worse. She could barely move she was so exhausted.

"Oh, shit! Love, I need to tell you something," Edward said urgently.

"What?

"I am a half vampire…" He said this in a low whisper, and Bella could barely hear it.

"Seriously! That is cool!" She paused, and then said, "Sorry, I've always been fascinated by the idea of vampires. Do you have fangs?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me them?"

"Yes," he said simply then opened his mouth and his fangs slid from his gums. Bella slid closer and—

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," and she slowly came forward enough to press her mouth against his and she slid her tongue over his enlarged canines and ran it across the point. His fangs slid out even more and he groaned; his hunger was getting to the point of pain, the need to taste her sweet blood while driving into her was nearly overwhelming. He resisted the urge to pull away from her sweet lips and sink his teeth into her lovely throat. He groaned again as he rubbed himself against her. She moaned and the sound vibrated his fangs, which made them sharpen to needle-like points. She could feel him getting rock hard again.

He pulled away, and said, "Bella," then he reached into his bedside drawer for a little black box and pulled out a simple silver ring. "Bella, will you marry me?" A look of confusion flashed across her face.

"What—I thought I was your slave, to do with as you please?"

"I only paid Theresa Vernaducci for you because she and your father needed the money, so you're not a slave. Now, will you marry me?" His self confidence was a bit shaken, worrying what she'll say.

"OK, then… Yes, I will marry you," she said and jumped him. She kissed him as if her life depended on it. Then she pulled away and pushed him onto his back on the bed. She settled herself between his legs and took him in her warm, hot velvet mouth and sucked him deep. He started playing with her nipples and she groaned which made him so much harder and thicker. He moved his hands to her hair and pulled at it so she would come back up and kiss him. She groaned and nipped at his cock then resumed sucking on it.

"Are you enjoying torturing me, Bella?" Edward asked, gasping.

"Yes," she somehow managed to say, around his cock and the vibrations from her voice made him come quick and hard.

"God, Bella!" he yelled, grabbing her up in his arms and sank his teeth deep in her throat as he drove his cock upwards into her pussy.

"Edward!" she wailed, feeling ultimate pleasure; the two twin pleasures: the bite of a vampire, and sex with a vampire at the same time.

"You are mine, forever!" Edward yelled and then kissed her. Then they fell asleep, their limbs entwined.

When they woke up, hours later, Bella asked Edward, "Edward? Just wondering, what do you want: a wedding ceremony or to just go to city hall and get blood work done and sign papers saying we are officially married?"

"I would rather the latter, the sooner to get back to making love to you."

She groaned in pleasure at his words and moved so that her pussy was just barely touching the tip of his hard cock.

"Are you going to torture me again, Bella?" Edward asked her.

"No," Bella said and slammed herself down on him, impaling herself with his long, hot, and hard length. She smothered a whimper of pleasure when Edward sank his teeth in her neck in order to hold her there while he pounded himself into her, when he rolled her onto her back. When he did, she screamed so much that she lost her voice, so she just dug her nails into his back and nipped at his nipples to show that she was totally enjoying herself.

"You like this, don't you?" he rasped.

"Yes," she said, her voice hoarse from screaming. As soon as she answered, Edward lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders so he could hit deeper within her and then he hit her G-spot. She mewled, as she came the hardest she had ever come.

"God, Yes!" he yelled as he came, too and with that he collapsed on top of her, breathing roughly.

The next day they got their blood work done and signed their marriage certificate. When they got home to Edward's Castle he said to her in the security of their bedroom, "You are no longer my slave, you are my wife and you were never truly a slave. I love you!" and he kissed her.

4


	2. Sequel!

This fic will soon have a sequel written by: Tewt

Check it out!


	3. Authors Note sorry!

Ok, the author that is taking over this fic and Dominant Edward, Tewt, needs some ideas from you guys, so please be sure to message them with ideas for these stories.


End file.
